Kids on the Slope Oneshots
by Bringer Of Eternal Darkness
Summary: Just a small collection of Kids on the Slops one-shots, warning mostly yaoi, although there is one that isn't...
1. Confession, Sentaro X Karou, T

Alright, so I have decided to just dump all of my Kids on the Slope fanfiction onto the site. I'm usually pretty self-conscious about things (especially my writing), but I figure I might as well post things. I am not going to allow my feelings to be hurt by anything that anyone might say; I enjoy these stories and that's all that really matters to me. The only reason I'm posting things is on the off chance that other people enjoy them too. If you would like to review please feel free.

Pairing: Sentaro/Karou  
Rating: T  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: I don't own "Kids on the Slope"

**Confession**

Karou suddenly slammed on the keys, efficiently ending the jazz session that he and Sentaro were having.

"Hey Richie, what's up?" Sentaro asked as he lowered his drumsticks.

"I- I need to talk to you."

"Sure, Richie, what about?" Sentaro asked as he placed his drumsticks down and then stood from his set.

Karou took a deep breath as he rested his hands on the keys for a moment before standing up, closing the lid over the keys, and turning to Sentaro.

Sentaro leaned against the wall as he watched the smaller male get up; he could tell that something was bothering the other and had been for a while.

"Alright, what's the matter Richie?"

Karou looked up at Sentaro.

"I-" He paused and adjusted his glasses, "I don't know how to say this."

He admitted; he had no idea how to tell his best friend what he wanted to tell him, but he couldn't just keep it to himself any longer; he need to tell him.

"Is it about Ri'ko?"

Karou blinked.

"You like her don'cha?"

Another blink.

"Want some advice?"

"I don't like Ri'ko."

Karou finally said.

It was Sentaro's turn to blink.

"Ya don't?"

Karou shook his head.

"Oh, okay, then what's up?"

Karou took another deep breath as he looked at the ground.

"Th- there is someone I like."

"Oh, so you do want girl advise." Sentaro said, a smile in his voice, "Could have just said so."

"I don't want girl advise." Karou replied, clenching his hands into fists in order to try and prevent that nauseas feeling from getting too bad.

"Then what do ya want?"

Karou sighed, "I don't want anything except to tell you… something."

"Alright then spit it out already Richie."

"I like you."

Silence.

Sentaro stared at the smaller male.

"What?"

A deep breath.

"I like you."

"I like you too Richie."

Karou's head snapped up to look at Sentaro, who wore a confused look on his face.

"That's not what I meant."

"What are you talking about?"

"I _love_ you."

Sentaro's eyes widened.

"What?"

"I'm pretty sure you heard me."

Sentaro didn't know what to say.

"Why?"

Karou blinked.

"I- I don't know… It's hard to explain things you don't fully understand yourself…" He muttered as he looked away from the larger teen.

Sentaro continued to stare at Karou.

"What should I do?"

Karou blinked again and turned to look back at Sentaro.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't know what to do…"

Karou sighed as his shoulders slumped, "Well, I guess you decide whether you're willing to get over the fact that I just confessed my love for you and we can still be friends or that you don't want to have anything to do with me anymore."

"What if I don't want to pick either of those?"

Karou looked up at Sentaro again, "What other choice is there?"

"I could give this a try, couldn't I?" He asked.

Karou looked at the other with a shocked look on his face.

"I- I suppose."

Sentaro nodded as he walked toward Karou.

Instinctively Karou took a few steps back, but he was already against the wall, so he didn't have much place to go.

Sentaro was now only inches away from the small male.

"Sen-"

Karou was unable to finish the word because the mentioned boy leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips.

Karou blinked up at the other.

"Then I want to try that."

"What?" Karou asked, confused.

"Then I want to try _this_." Sentaro clarified as he leaned down to kiss Karou again.

This one was just as short as the first and still didn't give Karou any time to react.

Karou stared at Sentaro for a few moments.

"You do?"

Sentaro nodded.

A small smile tugged at the corner of Karou's mouth before he burst into laughter.

Sentaro looked shocked.

"What's so funny?"

Karou pushed the other away gently as he gripped his side.

"N- Nothing."

"Then why are you laughing."

"I'm just relieved." Karou replied as he wiped at his eyes.

Sentaro chuckled at that, "Well, I'm glad.

He then grabbed the smaller male around the waist and kissed him again.

This one lasted long enough for Karou to respond.

THE END


	2. Go Out With Me, Karou X Ri'ko, K

Alright, so I have decided to just dump all of my Kids on the Slope fanfiction onto the site. I'm usually pretty self-conscious about things (especially my writing), but I figure I might as well post things. I am not going to allow my feelings to be hurt by anything that anyone might say; I enjoy these stories and that's all that really matters to me. The only reason I'm posting things is on the off chance that other people enjoy them too. If you would like to review please feel free.

Pairing: Karou/Ri'ko  
Rating: K  
Warnings: None  
Notes: One of the few het fics that I've written...  
Disclaimer: I don't own "Kids on the Slope"

**Go Out With Me**

"Ri'ko-chan, please go out with me." Karou said, his eyes squeezed shut and his hands balled into fists.

Ri'ko blushed deeply.

"Ka- Karou, I- I told you-"

Karou cut the girl off as he opened his eyes and forced himself to calm down, "I know that you like Sentaro, but… could you at least give me a chance?"

"I- I don't know…" Ri'ko looked away.

"Please Ri'ko." Karou begged.

Ri'ko sighed softly before turning back toward the other and giving him a soft smile, "Okay."

Karou blinked, before smiling, "Really?"

Ri'ko nodded, a soft blush still staining her cheeks.

"Th- Thank you. I'll pick you up tonight." And with that he ran off.

Ri'ko stared after him for a few moments before laughing.

She was a little excited for that night.

THE END


	3. Role Model, Jun X Sentaro, K

Alright, so I have decided to just dump all of my Kids on the Slope fanfiction onto the site. I'm usually pretty self-conscious about things (especially my writing), but I figure I might as well post things. I am not going to allow my feelings to be hurt by anything that anyone might say; I enjoy these stories and that's all that really matters to me. The only reason I'm posting things is on the off chance that other people enjoy them too. If you would like to review please feel free.

Pairing: Implied, one-sided Jun/Sentaro  
Rating: K  
Warnings: None

Disclaimer: I don't own "Kids on the Slope"

**Role Model**

He had always looked up to the other man.

Junichi had always been a huge role model to him, but lately it seemed that he meant even more.

Sentaro looked so forward to spending time with the older male, he wanted nothing more than to just be able to play jazz with him every moment of the day.

But now he couldn't bring himself to be near the other, not with the thoughts he had been having.

"Jun-nii." He whispered to himself as he sat outside the record shop, "What should I do?"

THE END


End file.
